muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
MiG-25 Spirt-Voz
The MiG-25 Spirt-Voz (Russian: Спиртовоз, roughly meaning alcohol conveyor/cart) is a 2nd generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter designed by the Mikoyam Guluvich design bureau, built to conduct long-range incursions into BETA territory and/or BETA Hives with minimal support. It is also the predecessor of the MiG-31 Plamya-Lisa. History With the successful production of the F-4 Phantom, followed by the modified F-4R and its variant, the MiG-21 Balalaika, Mikoyam Guluvich proceeded with the development of the MiG-23 Cheburashka. However, despite being backed by the Soviet government, which was all too eager to achieve domestic development and production so as to stop relying on the USA for military aid in the war against the BETA, the lack of the Soviets' fundamental understanding and sufficient research into basic TSF technology, combined with the loss of infrastructure due to successive setbacks and retreats on the Soviet frontline, resulted in production TSFs, especially the MiG-23, falling short of their intended performance values, especially when compared to their western equivalents.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 12, MiG-25 開発沿革. Frustrated by the hopeless technology gap present, the Soviet government turned to examining the 2nd generation technology of the USA by secretly buying and accumulating the wreckage of F-15 Eagles from various frontline countries, and just like how the MiG-21 was created from the F-4, the MiG-25 was constructed as a Soviet redesign of how they thought the F-15 operated. The MiG-25’s required specifications resulted from an assumption that the usage of nuclear weapons in Hive capture would require bombardment support capability and high-speed performance, which differed significantly from the F-15’s original role, which was to mainly provide mobile bombardment at close ranges. Its Jump Units were enhanced to provide greater thrust in order to achieve the capability for it to carry large-scale nuclear missile warheads, and it was envisioned to excel in area dominance by achieving a breakthrough in a straight line, travel the shortest distance to a designated point, and carry out successive nuclear assaults on a Hive in order to achieve quick subjugation of a Hive.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 12, MiG-25の特徴, 1st paragraph. For that reason, melee combat response and damage capabilities were not given much consideration. Its frame was 20% larger than the F-15 so as to provide for the armor durability to break through the BETA present around a Hive; both forearm hardpoints were equipped with specially-designed multi-purpose armor to that end, and high-speed cruise capability and extended ranges were pursued. During the MiG-25’s first deployment, it took what all the vodka frontline commander Lieutenant-General Alseni Bogdanov had for the few pilots to sortie, due to its maiden mission being a “suicide mission with nuclear weapons” in all but name. This contributed to its name of Spirt-Voz. However, as the MiG-25’s survival rate continued to remain low regardless of the strategy used, the nickname was eventually taken to mean the common viewpoint that “no one would ride this TSF unless drunk”.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 12, "MiG-25の特徴", last paragraph. Pilots hailing from the now-defunct Soviet Air Force have also given the MiG-25 the derogatory nickname of SS-25, as a reference to the SS-24 intercontinental ballistic nuclear missile used by Soviet forces. Ye-155 The prototype which was later developed into the MiG-25. Its development was related to the 9.12, and was a cornerstone of the Soviets' own planned implementation of the High-Low Mix. Trivia *The TSF MiG-25's name, Spirt-Voz, is a possible reference to the various alchoholic-based solutions used for the real-world MiG-25's engines and other systems. *During the Cold War, the real-life F-15 Eagle entered production to counter the MiG-25, which at that time was mistakenly thought of as a high-performance next-generation Soviet air-to-air fighter. In Unlimited/Alternative, the MiG-25 becomes a derivative unit built off the Soviets' misconceptions of the F-15's performance, completely reversing their development histories and aspects. *The real-world MiG-25 was a high-altitude supersonic interceptor/reconnaissance aircraft with no history of ever being used to carry nuclear ordinance, as opposed to the TSF MiG-25's role as a blitzkreig area-dominance unit with tactical nuclear weapons. *The nickname of SS25 attached to the TSF MiG-25 is exclusive to the Unlimited/Alternative universes, as an actual SS-25 missile system exists in the real world. *In Altered Fable, Elena Piatif consumes a bottle known only as Spirytus, a Polish alcoholic beverage with 96% pure alcohol included. This can be seen as a subtle reference to the world of Alternative. References Category:TSF